


NSFW Alphabet - Angel Reyes.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	NSFW Alphabet - Angel Reyes.

NSFW Alphabet  
A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
It depends. Angel is broody and his emotions wreck him daily. Sometimes, he cuddles and whispers sweet nothings in your ear, but other times, he is closed off and getting dressed before you can catch your breath. He isn’t intentionally distant, but he struggles with the noise and the constant feeling that he just isn’t good enough. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Angel loves his arms. He loves how they flex when they grab you tight, pulling him close to you. He takes pride in being fit and looking the part - his machismo oozing from his pores, and his arms are the product of that hard work. 

Angel is an ass man - he loves to touch and rub on you alllll the time. At club parties, his hand is glued to your hips, pulling you close and keeping you right up against his muscular frame. He loves smacking your ass - both playfully and otherwise. He loves watching it bounce against his hips as he fucks you from behind. He’s an ass man. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum)  
Angel will finish anywhere. Inside you, in your mouth, on your tits - he loves to see you covered with him. He seeks ownership and being covered in his cum definitely says ownership. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
You like to sleep in Angel’s shirts. He likes to keep your panties in his cut. He doesn’t do it often, but on long runs, he has been known to slide his favorite black lace boy shorts into his pocket for nothing other than to feel closure to you. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Angel’s charisma and charm have never left him lonely, and if he were to compete with EZ in anything and win, it would be bedding women. Adding the cut, Angel’s bed has never been empty. He loves all women and uses the experiences to meticulously work your body and shower you with affection. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)  
He’s an ass man, so doggy is his favorite. He loves the feel of your hips bouncing against his as you fuck yourself at his request. He loves holding your hands tight as he pushes you into the mattress - refusing to let up until you are crying his name. He loves feeling dominant and craves to be in control, and taking you from behind - his fingers wrapped through your hair, pulling you closer, is just the way to do it. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Angel is playful and that spills into the bedroom. He teases and taunts you with a flirtatious attitude - pushing your buttons and embarrassing you for the sake of foreplay. He loves to make you blush with dirty talk. He teases you in the most intimate moments. 

“Look, you made such a mess, querida.” He mumbles as you gush on him - coming so hard you’re dazed. He is painfully flirty and teasing, yet you melt with every mild insult and sexual suggestion. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Angel is trimmed and neat and smells heavenly. He takes such pride in his appearance, you won’t catch him slacking. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Angel feels most alive when he’s buried inside of you, whispering how good you feel and how it’s his pussy. He thrives on sensations, both physical and emotional, and there’s nothing more intimate than watching you come undone underneath him. 

Although he loves it rough and hard, Angel will pour out the romance and make you feel like a queen. He loves soaking in a bath with you - bubbles covering you as he massages you with expert hands. He will surprise you with a road trip for dinner - flying through the desert with you holding tight, finding the perfect place to picnic and watch the sun set. Angel is a man who was made to love. 

J = Jack/Jill Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
His hand will never measure up to you, but he tries - especially when he’s buried with club business. FaceTiming you late at night and listening to you get yourself off makes it easier to take care of himself. He loves listening to your moans as you try your hardest to make it feel like him. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Angel. Is. A. Whole. Daddy. 

This man will pamper you and punish you in the same breath. He gets off on dominance. He may feel like he isn’t the first choice in other areas of his life, but with you, he is the boss and there is never a doubt that he is in control. He will bend you over and spank you till you’re dripping and ask you “Do you deserve this dick, mami? You were so rude in front of my brothers. I don’t even think I should give it to you.” 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
Angel will take you anywhere, and the thought of discovery turns him on more and so does the chase. Rumor is you’ve been found in the back hallway of the clubhouse more than once, and poor EZ has walked in on you in his trailer more times than he can count. 

When you first started dating, you had so many reservations, but with Angel, you’re pulling your skirt up as he slides into you in the club bathroom while his brothers are laughing and drinking right outside the door - fully aware that you’re fucking in the bathroom. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Angel’s motivation is to be your first choice. He craves the dependency - it makes him feel valued and important. When you slide your arms around his waist and whisper how much you love him, he melts into you. The validation gets him off and even more so, when you beg for his physical attention. When you walk into the living room wearing his t-shirt and slide into his lap and ask for Daddy’s attention, he is more than happy to give in. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Angel doesn’t share. He spends his whole life dealing with an inferiority complex, and when it comes to you, he isn’t going to play around. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Angel will shamelessly beg you to ride his face. He loves when you use him for your own pleasure. With your hips rolling back and forth across his thick beard, he feels like a king. He will gladly bury himself in your thighs to remind you how much he loves you - “You’re my favorite flavor, chula. Did you know that?” 

BUT, 

Watching you sink to your knees and choke on his dick electrifies him. You may or may not be the queen of spontaneous blow jobs, and when Angel is on the receiving end is one of the moments he knows you’re the one. He will slide in and out of your throat as saliva slides down your chest and tell you how beautiful you look stuffed with his dick. 

“Can’t talk shit now, mami. You look so pretty like this.” 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Pace is determined by location and occasion - if you’re squeezing in a quickie on his lunch break, he’s fast and rough - pulling your hips against his as he fucks you against the sink in the service office. If you’re at home and you have hours to make love, he’s thoughtful and gives you orgasm after orgasm with more than just his dick. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
If he can have you, he takes you, which means quickies are a staple in your relationship. He loves taking you in any way he can have you. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
There is no reward without a risk, and with Angel, he will lead you into temptation without asking. You’ve never been more embarrassed than when Bishop found you in the kitchen, pressed up against the fridge, as Angel buried himself in you. Angel was smug and unfazed at the presence of the president as he zipped his pants and smacked your ass - walking out of the kitchen so nonchalantly. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
You will beg for mercy as he prepares for round 4918353. Angel will go for as many rounds as you let him and each time, his goal is the same - for you to scream his name. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Angel’s toys are whatever he finds around him - his belt, a scarf, a shirt made into a blindfold. He’s spontaneous and whatever feels right in the moment is what he uses. He isn’t one to browse through Adam + Eve, but he is always okay with whatever you bring. He thinks sex should be fun and limitless. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Angel will make you beg just because he loves to hear it. He will slide into you so slowly that you are sure you will die from anticipation. He will run his thumb over your aching clit and watch you raise your hips for more. 

“What do you want? Use your words, mami.” He will whisper in your ear knowing that you can barely respond as you wiggle under him. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Angel speaks three languages - English, Spanish, and filth. He isn’t loud. He is dirty. Angel’s beautiful mouth says the dirtiest things as he fucks you in any position. He will tell you how good you feel as you clench around him. He will remind you his dick is a gift and you should be grateful. He will pull your hair and smack your ass and order you to beg for more from Daddy. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Angel didn’t sleep with women he had sex with until you. Surprisingly, literally sleeping with someone was his intimacy line - reserved for women who earned the trust of the Mayan. Sleeping leaves him vulnerable and that requires trust that a simple hang around or hook up hasn’t earned. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)  
Angel has big. dick. energy. It’s thick, it’s veiny, and it’s all yours. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
He is ready to go at any point. A stolen glance, an accidental bump into him or a sweet kiss - that’s all it takes to get him going for you. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Angel will only sleep right after if he feels comfortable and, with you, that’s every time. Club business keeps him in a perpetual state of exhaustion, and after he works you over, he is ready to sleep.


End file.
